


Velvet Underworld

by Cadensaurus (orphan_account)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Neko!Dan, quasi dom phil!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 04:44:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10734366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Cadensaurus
Summary: So Dan finds out he thinks neko outfits are pretty cute, and Phil buys one for him, and there's toying and teasing and a whole new side of Phil that Dan never knew existed.





	Velvet Underworld

So Dan likes aesthetics. He's been exploring aesthetic stuff more and more, bookmarking things like blood red tiny studs for his earrings, never looking at them for months, buying more and more clothes that aren't just black, clothes that drape on him a little too big, trendy stuff.

He's on Tumblr and he ventures into the aesthetic tag, full of hipsters and wannabe pretentious artsy blogs tagging a photo of a sunset with “sunset” “aesthetic” “nature” “colorado” “art” “life” “beautiful” “follow for follow” “f4f” “you're beautiful”, scrolling half-heartedly through pictures of various things when he stops.

There's a picture of a girl, probably in her late teens or early twenties, in her bra and panties, wearing a silk blue ribbon wrapped around her throat as a collar, a long furry tail that's fluffed out and he presumes is attached to her panties somehow, because it's not a plug, and she's wearing furry cat ears.

The tail is white and the ears are pink and white, soft fuzz all across them, and she's posing on her knees, facing the camera in one photo, then on her hands and knees, and he pauses it, reblogs it to a side blog that he's never told anybody about. Only Phil knows about it, has the password, and Phil rarely even looks at it.

Then he navigates over to that side blog and looks at it. Pictures of someone cuffed with one wrist between the slats of a headboard, the other hand reaching out for someone just out of frame of the picture, their shadow cast across her body, her naked breasts.

A man bent over, cheeks red, titled “sir's little sub spanked into submission,” his owner's hand resting on the curve of butt and hip, thumb pressed into the skin.

It's just a private blog for pictures that turn him on, when he dares venture into the more not safe for work areas of tumblr, and it's relatively sparse. He's had it since a year after he started his main tumblr and it's got less than two hundred posts.

This latest post isn't really even sexual aside from the fact that she's in her bra and panties, but he stares at it anyways. He and Phil have experimented with all sorts of things. One time after an awards ceremony, Phil told Dan to get undressed save for the tie, and he'd made sure that tie was nice and snug and fucked Dan, holding on to the edge of the tie, tugging it, making sure Dan felt it wrapped around his throat.

Phil's even teased he's going to buy a plug one day for Dan, make Dan wear it all day for him. On a whim, Dan sends the link of this cat girl on Skype to Phil, and closes Tumblr for the day.

About twenty minutes later, Phil responds. He's somewhere in his room, cleaning it half-heartedly, after their move, boxes and clothes everywhere, but he's got his laptop and the curiosity of a puppy when he hears his Skype go off, so Dan's sure that after he heard the message go off, he probably kept glancing at his computer and trying make himself focus on his cleaning project. But it's a vain battle, because Phil's curiosity gives in.

_Interesting picture, Dan. What's that about?_

Dan taps back a response, _Not sure. I just saw it and liked it. Wanted to know what you thought._

He kind of wonders what he'd look like dressed up like that, nothing but a pair of black boxer briefs, with a plug tail instead of what must have been some kind of clip-on, because to tell the truth, Dan wants Phil to buy a plug for him, because they're really just that kinky sometimes.

And he's got nothing against tail plugs, to be honest. He's not a furry, but he's always thought they were cute. Does that make him a little bit of a furry? Okay, maybe he's like, 10% a furry. He's not one of those heavily invested ones that wear fursuits unironically (and here he cringes at all the times he's worn a fursuit even ironically on camera) and talk about yiffing.

God, sometimes he wishes he was more naive and hadn't been ruined by the internet by this point in his life. He could have gone the rest of his life not knowing what yiffing meant and now his only form of coping with it is occasionally subjecting it on some virgin ears and laughing at their response.

As if Phil's reading his mind, Dan receives another message from Phil. _Yiff yiff Dan, get on your knees and bark for me._

 _Fuck you, weirdo,_ Dan shoots back. _I just think it's cute. I mean, I'd wear a plug tail like that, and idk,_ and he starts to blush here, _maybe I'd give the collar and ears a try. Just to see what I looked like._

He can hear Phil giggling in their new house, and Dan puts down his laptop, picks up a pillow from the sofa, and carries it all the way into Phil's room and launches it at Phil, who still has three boxes to unpack and about four outfits lying on the floor, besides the fact that he's got half a dozen knickknacks just sitting on his dresser, not placed anywhere for environment.

Phil half blocks it and it lands on the floor whereupon he sets the laptop down, and looks at Dan, still grinning, and Dan takes a couple of steps forward and flings himself onto Phil, pinning him down under the upper half of his body, trying his best to give a fierce frown, failing miserably when Phil leans up and kisses him, wrapping his arms loosely around Dan's waist.

“Love you, Dan,” Phil tells him, “though, could you lean on an elbow or something, you're crushing my ribcage,” and Dan heaves a sigh, kisses him back, and rolls off Phil, lying side by side with him on the bed.

“Don't make fun of the stuff I think is pretty.” Dan grumps at him. “I didn't make fun of you when you told me you thought it might be fun to buy 'male enhancement' pills and see how many times we could go in one day, as if we don't have enough sex as it is.”

“What, like you'd complain?” Phil asks, and Dan kicks at him, whacking a foot into Phil's ankle, and Phil kicks back, and the conversation dissolves into a giggling kickfest, and after a few minutes, everything else is forgotten in favour of playful hand slaps and tickling, which leads to Phil pinning down Dan and going right for the ribs until Dan screeches out a noise and gasps for mercy.

But later on, that night, he navigates back to the original poster's blog, and sees it's titled, _Your little neko girl_ , tons of photos of her wearing various outfits like that.

She's got links to everything she's wearing, and he opens up the links, looks at the prices online, and then bookmarks everything in a new secret folder, hidden away in another folder, not named anything but “New Folder”, figuring he'll forget about it in a day or two and find it in six months and look at it again and do nothing with it.

But that night, when he goes to bed, he leans against Phil and Phil reaches over, runs his hand down the long line of his ribs and waist and hips and settles a hand on his thigh. “Did you really like that picture?” Phil asks. “I mean if you reblogged it.”

“I guess,” Dan says. “I mean, I don't know much about 'neko' subculture, aside from the fact that I know it exists, and once again I'm worried about how much time I spend on the internet for that to happen,” and Phil snorts a noise of laughter there, “but it was cute and I guess I wouldn't mind the tail if it was a plug, and I mean, the ears are cute, and a hell of a lot nicer than some of the things I've worn on my head in the past.”

“That bedazzled cap,” Phil says pointedly. Dan nudges him.

“I like that cap,” Dan says, indignant, and Phil snorts again at him.

“The ears are cuter.” Phil says. He's quiet for a long time, two or three minutes, and Dan thinks he's going to bed.

“I mean, you're really attractive,” Phil finally says. “I can't say for sure since you haven't tried it but you in a lace collar and a tail plug and cat ears would probably be pretty hot. If only for me to see.”

“Of course only for you to see, you wallop,” Dan says. He's quiet though after that, pondering it. “I'd give it a shot, I guess.”

“You'd be my neko boy?” Phil teases him, and Dan rolls on his side and kisses Phil's chest, right next to his nipple, bites down and scratches with his teeth, rests his head on Phil's shoulder.

“Not like for a lifestyle, but I guess, yeah, if you wanted to, I'd give it a shot once.”

“Hm.” Phil says. “Go to sleep.”

Dan's left wondering just a little bit if Phil is interested, wondering even more if _he himself_ is interested. He lays there, thinking of that picture for a few more minutes, before sleep reaches him and tugs him down into a dreamless sleep, Phil's arm draped loosely over his thigh.

Dan does forget about it by the next day, until Skype pings and he glances over at it to see Phil's messaged him. _Whats for dinner?_

_I dont know, want to just order out?_

_Sure. What do you think of this?_ And here Phil links Dan to something, and Dan clicks on it, and the link opens up to reveal a pair of black cat ears with purple lining, a matching purple collar with a black bell hanging from it.

 _Why the fuck are you looking at this?_ Dan shoots back. _I mean, it's not bad. It's probably more 2013 Dan aesthetic than 2017. Remember, I'm DanielDreamX now._

 _How could I forget :p_ Phil shoots back. _Seriously, you'd prefer pastel to something darker?_

 _Idk it just looks emo and goth and I'm kind of trying to get away from that sometimes_ , Dan answers.

A few minutes later, Phil sends another link. This time it's to what can only be described as bubblegum cotton candy, pink and blue swirls of fur on the plug and matching ears.

 _I'm not that soft,_ Dan shoots back. _What the fuck, Phil?_

_I'm just looking because you said you'd be interested in a plug and I'm kind of curious about what you'd look like in cat ears and a little lace collar around your neck on your knees for me._

Dan won't lie, his cock stirs a little at that phrasing. Phil might be fairly family friendly on his own channel, but in private, Phil's degree with language and linguistics comes in handy because he definitely knows how to dirty talk. He used to do it all the time to Dan when they first started dating over Skype, when they couldn't be together, had to jerk off on cam for each other.

 _Okay fine, find me one you like,_ Phil tells him.

It's harder than Dan expects. He googles “neko boy ears” and gets a ton of anime pictures. He tries “neko boy ears real” and gets exactly the same result. It takes a few tries but eventually he finds a few websites that sell what they're talking about.

He browses for a little bit, absent-mindedly clicking on pictures and checking them out, closing out of them because they're just not quite right, ten or so minutes.

Finally, he finds something he likes – ears that are peach with lavender trim, and it comes with a matching slim lavender collar made out of leather, and even includes a plug, peach fluff at the base that tapers into lavender near the end of the tail.

 _This,_ he sends to Phil. The entire set costs a little over seventy quid, not counting shipping and handling, and he's not actually expecting Phil to buy it for him, this is all theoretical, after all.

 _Cute._ Phil sends back and is quiet after that.

Dan hums to himself, a half-amused noise, and goes back to what he was doing, which is shopping for a new jumper.

He orders pizza while he's doing it, because it'll take forty minutes to get there, bacon and sausage and pepperoni, a meat-lovers fest, and heads over to Phil's room, and Phil clicks on the page he's viewing, changes tabs, and glances over at Dan.

“Hey,” Phil says.

“Hey. Ordered pizza. Wanna go play something together until it gets here?” Dan asks. Phil eyes him up and down. Dan's wearing nothing but sweatpants that hang a little loose around him, old and worn out and a little threadbare at points, and Dan recognises the look in Phil's eyes.

He takes a few steps backwards, sits on Phil's bed and stretches out back, resting on his elbows, peering at Phil. “Or did you want to do something else?” Dan asks, overly casual, hiding his grin.

Phil pushes out of his chair and kneels over Dan, kissing his way up one of Dan's legs. “Thought maybe I'd blow you.”

“And then I'd return the favour?” Dan asks, smirking, pushing a finger through his curly hair. Phil smirks back at him, beneath half-lidded eyes.

“Nope, not tonight. Tonight's all for you,” and Dan _loves_ Phil at that moment. Free blowjobs are never something he'll turn down.

Phil pushes up Dan's shirt with one hand, even as he slips his fingers around the rim of Dan's sweats and tugs them down, and Dan lifts his ass up, lets Phil undress him. Phil kisses a line of soft murmured noises up Dan's leg again, letting his tongue come out to skim the skin and leave a wake of chill behind it, air hitting the damp line he traces.

Then, he licks a long, wet stripe up Dan's cock and swirls his tongue around the tip, flicking it over it, the slit, where a drop of precome pearls out.

“Can already taste you,” Phil says softly.

“Didn't shower today. Probably stink,” Dan says. After how long they've been together, sometimes romance is long gone out the window and left to brutal honesty, and Phil snickers, kisses the inside of Dan's thigh.

“Sometimes that can be a good thing. You smell musky, wanna wrap my mouth around you and just inhale how good you smell.”

Dan stifles a groan. “Kinky ass boyfriend,” he mutters. “One day I'll expose you.” Phil has no answer, because he's already doing what he just said, and Dan arches up as Phil's mouth engulfs him.

Then Dan just loosens his elbows, falls back against the bed and relaxes under Phil's skilled mouth, sucking him loose and wet, bobbing his head, and Dan reaches out with one hand, wraps his fingers through Phil's fringe, tugging at it occasionally.

Dan's not quite long enough to deep throat, just long enough to bump the back of Phil's throat when Phil takes him all the way into his mouth, but he's thick, and he peers over his tummy to Phil's lips, which are stretched wide around him, and he hisses out a noise of thrill at that, presses forward a little with his hand to make Phil take him all the way, feels Phil's muscles loosen and his tongue press against the underside of Dan's dick, giving a solid suck until Dan gasps and releases his grip on Phil's hair and clutches through his own hair instead, and he can actually feel Phil's mouth curve into a small smile.

Phil toys with him for a little bit, pulling back and licking at Dan's cock, ducking his head and taking one teste, then the other, in his mouth, rolling his tongue against them until Dan arches up and spreads his legs further to give Phil better access, which Phil takes, pushing Dan's legs up until his heels are flat on the bed and wrapping his arms around Dan's thighs, pulling Dan closer to him.

“God – I – love – you,” Dan half-pants, half-moans, and Phil just refocuses his efforts on Dan, until Dan's left an incoherent mess, stretched out and arcing his hips, grabbing at his hair, the pillow, the headboard, Phil's hair, whatever he can reach, feeling his orgasm curling in his stomach, his groin, he doesn't know how to describe it, just deep inside him, a fire unfurling slowly.

Phil moves faster then, feeling Dan getting close, knowing how to read Dan better than Dan can read himself over all these years, and he barely lifts his head, just sucking steadily, and Dan shoves into Phil's mouth over and over, faltering pace, unsteady, jerky movements, until his orgasm washes over him and he lets out a stuttering noise that cracks, Phil riding out his hips rolling up over and over, bobbing his head still, until Dan starts to soften in Phil's mouth, and only then does Phil pull back, and Dan watches as Phil wipes the back of his mouth as he sits up.

“Christ,” Dan mutters, and Phil gives him a sly look, a slow grin that starts out and grows, until his tongue is doing the sticky out thing at the corner, and he looks ridiculously happy. Dan grabs him by the neck of his shirt and hauls him forward until he can kiss Phil, sprawled across him, tasting his own come on Phil's tongue, not caring, opening the kiss, feeling Phil hard against him.

“Sure you don't want me to repay the favour?” Dan asks, licking and biting a mark over Phil's jaw, breaking the kiss, fingers all tangled up in hair and t-shirt, one naked leg wrapped around Phil's to hold him there.

Phil grinds against him, and Dan gasps at the overstimulation against his soft cock, squirming. Phil does it again and Dan feels the friction of Phil's jeans rubbing on him, squirms again.

“Sensitive?” Phil asks, backing off, rolling off Dan and getting up to toss Dan's sweatpants at him. “Pizza'll be here soon enough, you might want to throw on a shirt.”

Dan huffs out a noise. “You really don't want me to return the favour?” He asks, tugging on his sweatpants and standing up – maybe slightly shaky-legged still – and looking at Phil, whose dick is clearly outlined in his jeans.

Phil unbuttons his jeans, tucks his hand inside and rearranges himself so it's not so obvious, pulls his hand back. “I'll jerk off later. Sometimes I like just being sweet to you.”

Dan curves his mouth into a half-smile, cups Phil's face, and kisses him. “Remind me to never lose you,” he tells Phil, all honest and cherishment in his voice. Phil kisses him back.

“Go get a shirt on, and maybe put on some deodorant. You smell like you just had sex,” Phil teases him. Dan's half-grin widens to a smirk and he hitches up his sweatpants just a little higher, putting a little wag to his step as he leaves, letting Phil gaze at his ass as he leaves.

It's about a week later when their buzzer on their house goes off. Dan is closer to the door, but he hears the thud of Phil's feet a few seconds later, and then Phil dashes past him in a feat of actual non-clumsy nature, managing to circumnavigate the couch, Dan's feet, a cord lying on the floor, and the door between the living room and the foyer without tripping or smacking into anything.

Dan watches in curiosity as he overhears Phil thanking the postman for their delivery, and then sees Phil trying to sneak back inside as furtively casual as he can, holding the small box a little too tight, trying to avoid Dan's gaze, strolling just a bit too casually, and here he _does_ trip over nothing, his own two feet, and Dan watches as he grabs for the box more than his own sense of security.

Something's in that box that Phil doesn't want him to know about.

Dan gets up. “Whatcha got there, Philly?” He asks, and Phil oh so casually transfers the box to under one arm, the one away from Dan.

“Just something I ordered, no big deal.” Phil tells him, and scurries away, and Dan half-considers going after him, but decides against it, his respect for Phil winning out over his own curiosity and mild interest in pestering his boyfriend.

The next few days pass without incident. They unpack more boxes, stuff that is still sitting after two months of having moved, they move in soft parallels with each other, exchanging kisses and lazy handjobs with mouths pressed slack and tongues sliding in each other mouths, they eat on the couch instead of in their brand new kitchen, watching television, plates balanced on their knees, they film a gaming video.

Dan wakes up five days after the package incident and heads to the kitchen, starving for breakfast, and Phil's not awake yet, still flopped out on one side of the bed, snoring softly. Dan doesn't want to wake him, because Phil edited the gaming video and was up late, so he deserves the extra sleep.

So Dan makes toast and bacon and smears it with butter and makes a sandwich of the bacon between the bread, eats it with gusto, catching a drip of butter that runs down the flat of his thumb and wrist, licking it up.

He's finishing up breakfast when Phil wanders in the kitchen. “Coffee?” Phil asks. Dan hadn't made any yet, waiting for Phil, and they've bought a French press, so he makes a cup for Phil, not quite wanting one for himself, feeling oddly refreshed.

Phil takes the cup from him. “Thanks,” he says, pressing a kiss to Dan's cheek. “Why don't you get dressed for the day? I mean, not that we don't lounge around in our pyjamas all the time, but we're running low on cereal and milk so we need to do a little shopping.”

Dan leans in to kiss Phil, ducking around the mug that Phil pauses on its trip to his mouth. “Sure.”

He heads towards their bedroom, opens the door, sees the bed is actually neatly made, which is weird, because they don't normally make it unless they're filming, and as far as he knows, Phil isn't planning on making a video -

\- and he stops when he notices something set at the foot of the bed.

There's the peach and lavender ears, the lavender leather collar, the furry plug – silver metal ending in peach trailing down to lavender.

He gapes at it, and hears the soft noise of Phil coming up behind him.

“I figured we could give it a shot,” Phil says, taking a sip of his coffee.

“I.” Dan says, stunned. He was interested, sure, but he never actually expected Phil to be interested enough to buy this stuff, never expected it to go beyond casual discussion.

“You don't have to wear the collar or ears in public,” Phil tells him. “But I want you to wear the plug.”

That's about as kinky as they've ever gotten. They've never played with vibrators or dildos. The plug itself is more than enough. Dan thinks about whether the bulge in the back of his pants would be visible from the tail.

He could say no, and Phil would back down. But Phil's lining himself up against Dan, pressing body to body, even as he sips his coffee, one hand finding Dan's spine, tracing patterns over Dan's neck. “Hmm?” Phil murmurs.

Phil must be a drug, Dan thinks to himself. It's the only explanation why he'd do what he's willing to do for Phil whenever Phil asks. Because Phil reaches around Dan, runs his fingers over the fine soft fluff of the plug, and Dan's fingers curl and uncurl, his mind shoots to the lube in their bedside drawer.

“Okay,” he breathes softly.

“Put it in while I'm watching.” Phil murmurs, taking a step away, slurping at coffee loudly.

Dan goes through the drawers of their dresser, finds clean boxer-briefs, grabs at yesterday's black skinny jeans ( _just how much is this tail going to show?_ ), rifles through a closet of shirts, finds one that hangs a little low on him, something that might hide the slight bulge on his rear end, and Phil makes a noise, takes the shirt, rummages through Dan's clothes, pulls out a shorter, tighter shirt.

“That one.” Phil tells him.

There's a tension in the air as Dan strips down naked, stands in front of Phil, awkwardly picks up the tail. “Just – put it in?”

“Hm.” Phil nods. “And get dressed.”

Dan reaches over for the lube in the drawer, squeezes a handful on the plug and smears it around. “It's thick.”

“It'll stay in you,” Phil says off-handedly, leaning against a wall, eyeing Dan up and down. “Turn around, I want to see you put it in.”

Dan turns until his back is facing Phil, reaches behind himself, presses the cold metal tip to his entrance. He clenches up at the chill, at the slippery way it slides between his cheeks, presses it further, feels it penetrate him, slides the plug in until the bulge on it fills him up, and he hisses out a noise. It's thicker than Phil, thicker than anything he's ever had. It's short and thick and mildly obstructive.

The tail dangles down, brushes between his legs, and he grabs his jeans, works them up his legs and thighs, and as he's pulling the back of them as far back as they can go, Phil reaches forward and tucks the tail down, and tugs a little on Dan's jeans until they're fully up.

Dan zips them, takes a few steps over to the full body mirror they have hanging on their door, cranes his neck and stares at his ass. It's not obvious at all, really hard to tell unless you're looking. The tail is almost tucked between his thighs, no bulge at all.

“You want me to wear this while we're outside?” He asks, voice a bit higher, shaky.

Phil meets his eyes, nods. “I expect you to walk normally and not let on what's going on inside those jeans,” he says, and Dan takes a few steps over to Phil. He can walk normally, but he feels filled up, feels the way the plug shifts just a little with every step. He clenches up automatically to hold it in place.

“Just a little shopping trip, half an hour, milk and cereal and maybe a couple of snacks, we'll walk there and back, and then you'll sit around all day with that inside you, and later tonight, we'll put that collar and those ears on you and you'll be a good kitten and lap at my cock and let me fuck you,” and _jesus fucking christ_ Phil has been planning this since he first saw the picture that Dan showed him, because there's no way this isn't a thoroughly thought out plan, and Dan can only gape and try to get air back into his lungs, flushed.

Dan's legs are a little wobbly and Phil is looking at him with a far too pleased expression on his face and Dan's not going to last a half an hour, let alone all day. And he has to. There's no choice about it. Phil knows what he wants and the two of them, while independent, are pretty much whipped for each other. Phil takes advantage of it more than Dan, though, and today is by far the worst.

So Dan follows Phil, clenching his ass tight, feeling the way the plug shifts inside him with every step, out of the bedroom, all the way to the outside of their flat.

Every step is like electrical fire up his spine. Phil walks just close enough to him that his hand brushes against Dan's, or occasionally he reaches to touch Dan's lower back, and Dan's ass is holding tight onto this plug inside him. He feels full like he does during sex, except a whole new way. Phil is definitely not this thick. He feels stretched, but loose, like any step might let it slip free, and he's holding on as tight as he can.

He's almost half in a daze as they enter the store, Phil grabbing a basket, because they don't need a cart, following Phil down the aisle, reaching dozily for cinnamon squares, tossing it into the cart, feeling Phil smack at him when he reaches for a box of peanut butter flavoured cereal.

“I don't like that kind, and you only eat it when you're tipsy,” Phil chastises him. He moves close to Dan, not enough to be obvious, but enough that Dan's space is intruded on, and Phil's behind him, and his cock has been something between soft and half-hard for about a half an hour, ever since he put the plug in, and he hardens a little more at the nearness of Phil.

“Phil,” Dan whispers weakly. “You've got to fucking back off if you want me to get through here without a massive erection.”

“Oh. Okay.” Phil's response is amused, all together too put together, and he responds by placatingly patting Dan's wrist. Dan kind of hates Phil at that moment, because Phil doesn't have a fucking goddamn plug up his ass and a near-boner in the middle of public, because Phil is acting like they're just a couple of guys wandering the aisles, finding cereal for tomorrow.

Somehow, he manages to pull himself together long enough to get through the store, where Phil gets cereal and milk and a couple of frozen pizzas, crisps, a packet of jelly candies for himself, and Dan can only walk with a straight back and stiff pose as he holds the plug inside himself while Phil saunters along calmly next to him, transfers the food from basket to conveyer belt, reaches for his card, pays for everything.

There's only two bags, and Phil grabs them, and Dan is left to follow him, and it's barely 16 Celsius out but Dan is sweating inside his t-shirt, anxious, keyed up.

Phil backs off on the way back to their new home, maybe sensing that Dan's on edge, and he casually chats about his nan and going home next week to visit his parents, and Dan listens, focuses, slowly calms down.

When they get inside, Phil does all the putting away, tells Dan to go get comfortable.

“Does that mean change?” Dan asks.

“No, just go sit down somewhere you won't be shifting all over the place like you were in public,” Phil tells him. “I mean, I was doing my best to shield you, but you were pretty obvious, Dan,” and Dan flushes at what people might have thought of him, flighty and itching for more underneath his jeans, the tail tickling his thighs, the plug filling him up, Phil being just a tad too close to him for comfort.

His dick is fully hard now and he sits down on the couch, loads up Guild Wars 2, tries his best to concentrate on the MMO, but he's so full and he can't get his mind off it. He thought it would be easy, after a half an hour or so, he'd adjust to being filled up and it staying, but no, it's there, in the back of his mind.

So he quits playing video games, flicks through the channels until he finds something to watch, and Phil joins him, slings his legs over Dan's legs, and Dan drops his hand to Phil's legs, strokes at calves softly. He knows Phil's toying with him, but he also knows Phil would never push outside his comfort zone.

He's doing this because he trusts Phil. And right now, in their new home, Phil's legs in his lap, watching television, a plug stuck up his ass, Dan feels secure and calm, like he can breathe again, even though he's full, and Phil's smiling at him and stroking his fingers with his own.

He makes it until 4:30 in the afternoon before he breaks, dick in a state of weird half-hardness for about the last four hours, brain fuzzing out every time he thinks about what's going on, what could be going on in the future.

“What do you want?” He finally manages to spit out, tongue heavy-leaden in his mouth, like he's drunk or stoned, and he unbuttons his jeans as he speaks, to make it clear what he's talking about.

“Wanna put that collar and those ears on you, slide that plug out of you, and fuck you until you come,” Phil tells him, “but not now. I mean. Not the fucking part. The rest of it, yeah.”

Dan is pretty sure he chokes on his own tongue. “Collar and ears?”

“I want you to strip naked and sit on my lap with that plug, we'll close all the blinds, and you'll wear that collar and those ears, and I'll make you feel good,” Phil murmurs in Dan's ear, a nuzzle to his skin.

Phil rises first, extends a hand to Dan, who takes it and shakily gets to his feet. His ass feels loose, having worn the plug for several hours now, relaxed around it, and he squeezes tight to hold it in place as he goes to their bedroom.

“Strip,” Phil orders him, and Dan tugs off his t-shirt, drops it at his side, undoes his jeans and wriggles out of them, and Phil reaches around, catches his ass in his boxer-briefs, pushes at the plug, and Dan utters the softest of moans, as it starts to slide out and gets pushed back in place, closes his eyes.

“Nobody can see us?” Dan whispers, hesitating at his underwear.

“Nobody.” Phil promises him. “If you'd be more comfortable, we can just stretch out in this bedroom and watch something on Netflix on one of our computers. But you're keeping that plug inside you until I'm ready for more,” and his voice is full of soft promise, and Dan's dick stiffens again, as he pushes down his underwear.

“Gorgeous,” Phil ushers in a slow, murmurous voice, voice like honey soaking over Dan, a single word loosening him up. He steps to Phil, naked, and Phil runs his hands over Dan's body, to the tail, wraps a hand around it, and tugs just enough to make it move inside Dan.

“Put on the collar and ears,” Phil tells him, and Dan, naked, puts on the ears, touches the fuzzy tips of them, fumbles with the collar, and Phil catches him there, tugs it tight and pushes the metal tip through one of the holes.

It's just tight enough that Phil can slide one finger underneath, pressed against Dan's adams apple, and Dan swallows slowly. “What next?”

His head swims, swirls. They've never really tried dom/sub stuff, and this isn't exactly it, but he's read how subspace works, and he thinks he's entering it. He feels light-headed, a little dizzy, a little off-balance, out of breath, out of body. Phil's the one in charge, guiding him, and he leans too much into Phil's touch, guidance.

“We're going to watch a movie. You're going to sit in my lap, and afterwards, I'm going to take the plug out and, well, I guess we'll see what happens,” Phil purls. Dan palms his dick, pushing at it to make it not bob against his stomach so prominently. It doesn't help that Phil's practically eating him alive with his gaze, and Dan feels plastered against a wall that doesn't exist.

Nevertheless, he follows Phil back to the living room, and Phil catches Dan, guides him down on his lap, where the fur tail flops across Phil's thighs, and Dan feels just slightly ridiculous in his ears and collar, until Phil whispers in his ear, “Pet,” and Dan pauses, thinks about it, and finds himself keen on the idea.

Phil finds his phone in his pocket, opens it to selfie view, and poses it so both he and Dan are visible in the viewfinder, a photo nobody will ever see, Dan naked, chest bare, sat in Phil's chest, wearing those ears and that leather lavender collar, Phil's fingers come to stroke it, and Phil smirking at the camera, chin resting on Dan's shoulder.

Dan watches as Phil takes the picture. “You gonna wank to that later?” He asks, trying to tease.

“Gonna slip that plug out of you and push inside you no problem at all,” Phil returns, and Dan is left speechless, a gibbering mess. Phil has him ruined. Phil takes the remote and scrolls through until he finds Deadpool on television, only ten minutes in, nothing much that they've missed.

Dan sits there, filled with a plug, feeling Phil occasionally reach up to touch his ears or play with his furry tail, or stroke a finger along the line of his collar around his throat, and Deadpool is a fucking good movie, but it's very goddamn fucking hard to concentrate when he can feel Phil's dick digging into him for the better part of two hours, when his own cock keeps rising and softening and it feels like something in his gut is wrenching.

Finally, _finally_ , the movie is over, and Phil fakes a yawn. “Wanna go to bed?” and it might only be half past seven at night, but Dan wants to get his ass in bed and get fucked more than he ever has in his life, and he feels so stretched and open, so ready, that he practically leaps out of Phil's lap at the lightest touch, and Phil laughs.

“Slow, kitten,” and the word 'kitten' washes over Dan like a drug. Phil's reaching to touch is ears and Dan leans back against Phil, neck pressed into the clavicle of Phil's shoulder and throat, even though he's taller, angling.

“You're so pent up,” Phil teases him. “I bet if I told you to stroke off for me, you'd last all of a minute.”

“Fuck you, you're the one who put a plug up my ass and made me wear it for six hours straight,” Dan chokes out.

“Gonna make you come without touching you tonight, Dan,” Phil promises him. “All words and toying with you. You're already so close. You'll come for me just like I want.”

Dan opens his mouth to speak and Phil drags two fingers across Dan's cheek, stuffs them into Dan's mouth. “Suck, kitten. I'm going to use these on you.”

Dan gasps, lets saliva build in his mouth as Phil guides him to the bedroom, sucks at Phil's fingers over and over, swirling his tongue around them.

“Slut, pretty little slut kitten,” Phil murmurs, and he pulls his fingers out of Dan's mouth. Dan feels Phil press at his hips, and he bends, kneels, knees hitting the bed, going on all fours, feeling Phil sliding out the plug from him, and he feels so empty, until a few seconds later, Phil's fingers replace, spit-slicked, not nearly lubed enough, but he's so open that it doesn't matter.

There's the soft sound of the slide of their bedside drawer, and then Phil's pulling his fingers out, stroking lube over his dick, and Dan is still, waiting for Phil. He's ready, so fucking ready, and Phil kneels behind him, shoves him forward a little on the bed, hitches a finger under his collar, tightens it just enough that it presses into Dan's adams apple with that hold, and then presses and Dan gasps, as Phil slips inside easy as can be.

He's so opened up from that plug, Phil is easy as can be, and Dan lets out a soft moan. Phil pushes one hand into Dan's hair, just enough to disrupt the ears he's wearing, and Phil readjusts it, pushing down with one finger, the rest of his fingers in Dan's hair, his other hand pulling Dan back against him throat to finger, and Dan's gasping for air, dizzily.

“Kitten,” Phil teases him, and Dan's cock leaks, drips on the bed. “You're mine,” and it leaks again, and he wants Phil to just touch him, and he loves feeling filled up by Phil. It's nothing as thick as the plug but it's deeper, touches him in a way that the plug didn't, and Phil rubs over his prostate, knowing just how after how long they've been together.

Phil rocks against him, hips thrusting, holding Dan by the collar, and Dan hangs his head, pants out unsteady breaths, not quite enough, heady, his cock dribbling precome with every stroke, and then finally, _fucking finally_ , Phli touches him.

“Maybe I feel like making you come while I touch you,” Phil utters, and Dan couldn't thank him more, body bending and finding every line of Phil's, matching him, grunts and thrusts and bodies meeting.

“Thought you were gonna make me come without touching me,” Dan hisses out, and Phil bites at his earlobe.

“A lot fucking harder when you're so tight and warm and willing,” and Dan matches Phil's thrust with his own, hearing the bed creak. His ears tilt, and then Phil pushes them off, grabs a chunk of his hair, yanks Dan's head back and bites at his throat hard.

“You're so beautiful, Dan,” Phil manages, squeezing hard around his hips and shoving his hips in a helpless, fast movement.

“Don't take my collar off,” Dan gasps out, even though he's breathless, and Phil slides another finger, tightening it even more, and Dan goes limp, letting Phil fuck into him over and over, gasping Phil's name, feeling Phil wrap his fingers around his cock.

He's so pent up it doesn't take much. He comes, sputtering out noises, and clamps down tight around Phil, rocking back, riding Phil's cock, spine curving forward, a slow moan slipping out of him, breathless and helpless.

Phil follows him not long after, and they lay in a sticky pile of sweat and come and tired kisses, touching at each other.

“We should clean up,” Phil mumbles, and Dan reaches for Phil's shirt, which hangs half off the bed next to them, and swipes at their stomachs and cocks and thighs, tosses it towards the hamper.

“Done.”

“You're disgusting,” Phil mutters, and Dan places kisses all over Phil's face and neck and chest, and curls up next to him.

“You love me anyways,” Dan says, and Phil says nothing, just holds him closer.

“So what, am I your little toy?” Dan asks after a while. “Because I'd like some intake on this.”

“Maybe I like the idea of you as my kitten.” Phil says, bashful, and Dan mulls it around in his head.

“Maybe I like the idea of being your kitten,” Dan tells him. “So long as it's private.”

“Of course.” Phil tells him. “Hidden away for only a few occasions a year.”

“Sounds good,” Dan breathes. “I think there's leftover pizza. Want to?”

Phil huffs at him. “And to think I was going to be romantic after sex and hold you, and you want pizza.”

Dan pauses, shrugs. “We can bring the pizza to bed?” Phil starts laughing there, and Dan laughs with him, and at that moment, he doesn't care about pizza, or whether he's a kitten, all he cares about is Phil's love for him, and he kisses Phil, and Phil kisses back, and he's happy.

 


End file.
